Two for the Road
by Skarlettgirl
Summary: Adam Cartwright's children get into much mischief when trying to help a pair of young travelers. Warning: possible spankings
1. Chapter 1

"Maisy, I can't walk anymore, I'm too tired."

"We'll stop when we get over that ridge. Now hurry up! It'll be dark soon and we need to set up camp."

The exhausted five year old winced, but obeyed his sister. He picked up the bag he had been dragging for the past fifteen minutes and hurried to catch up to his older sister who was strides ahead of him.

"Maisy, yer goin' too fast!" he said trying to catch his breath.

"I'm not too fast Jake, you're too slow!"

"Please Maisy!" his voice now quivered as though holding back tears.

Maisy stopped. Her frustration level was at an all-time high, maybe due to the fact that Jake had been complaining about his state of fatigue since the last ride they had hitched dropped them off. Or perhaps it was due to the guilt that weighed so heavily on her conscience for dragging him away from a structured environment into one of danger and uncertainty? When she finally turned to glance at her brother, Maisy realized it was the latter of the two. Maybe she was going a little too fast, but the further away from Carson City they were, the better. Walking back, she scooped up his bag and slung it over her shoulder along with her own. "Come on Jakey, it's just a bit further," she said as she took his hand, her voice more composed.

It took another twenty minutes to get over the small ridge. In no time Maisy had a fire going and both were settled and eating.

"Why'd ya have to bring pickled onions? Ya didn't bring nothin' good!" Jake said with a look of disgust at the jar handed to him.

"Because Sister Bernadine was comin' and...why am I tellin' you anythin'? Be glad I could git my hands on anythin' at all!" she barked. When the jar was passed backed to her, Maisy grimaced; she was just as thrilled to see it as Jake. "I'll git more food when we git to Virginia City, but for now its onions and crackers."

"We ain't got no money Maisy. How ya gonna buy food?"

"I have some money Jake, so just shut your yap about it!"

"Where'd ya git money?"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut your yap?"

Jake became quiet; you could almost see the wheels turning in his head. He gasped and sat up quickly when he realized what had happened. "That's how come ya didn't get nothin' good to eat. You was stealin' money!"

"So what if I was. It wasn't like it was a lot, and we needed it."

"You gotta take it back Maisy. I don't wanna go to hell!" Jake squealed, tears running down his plump, dirty cheeks.

"Who said you was goin' to hell?"

"Sister Bernadine, Sister Theresa, and Sister Simeon. They said if ya sin then ya go to hell, and stealin's a sin Maisy!" They boy was now sobbing. Picturing one's eternal damnation was not a pretty sight, and Jake had a very vivid imagination.

Maisy scooted over to where Jake sat, curled up tight like a turtle scared into its shell. She put her arms around him and held him tight. "It ain't a sin if you just borrow, right?"

Jake nodded his head in agreement.

"Then right after I get a job in Virginia City, I'll pay back the sisters. I'll send it in the mail with a letter saying I just borrowed it. OK?"

"Then I won't go down there?" Jake said pointing downwards.

"Nope, besides you're too sweet Jakey. The Devil would kick you out for being too good. Now lie down and git some sleep, we got a lot of walkin' to do tomorrow"

Jake laid down on the ratty tarp that they managed to carry with them. A tiny smile crept onto his face as he fell asleep. His soul was safe and all was well. Maisy on the other hand stirred as she gazed at the dying fire. At 10 years old she had bitten off more than she could chew. _How am I going to get a job at my age? Where we gonna live? Would the_ _Sisters send the law after us?_ These questions and many more raced through her mind. "I just need to git to Virginia City," she whispered to herself, "Everythin' will be better in Virginia City." And with that little pep talk, she lay down beside Jake, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Lizzie, come on! We need to get home," Luke bellowed.

"Hold your horses, will ya!" she yelled back, "Ma wanted to pick up some more thread at the store."

Luke always became anxious to go home after school was over, especially on Fridays. Book-learning and sitting still for long periods of time had never been his forte. Lizzie rolled her eyes at him before skipping up the steps to the mercantile. Along with the money for the thread, her mother had given a little extra for some horehound candy for her and her siblings. If Luke kept up his impatient behaviour she just may 'forget' to buy any for him.

"Why Miss Elizabeth Cartwright, how nice to see you. It has been ages since you have been in my store," the elderly proprietor commented.

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Guthrie. It has been a long time, almost a month. Things sure have been busy at home."

"Would it have anything to do with your uncle's new home?"

"Yes sir. Uncle Joe and his family have been staying with us at the main house while it's being built."

"Is their place far from yours?" Mr. Guthrie inquired.

"No sir, it's just less than two miles south of the ranch."

"I thought that is where Hoss and Charlotte's ranch was."

"No sir, Uncle Hoss is east, Uncle Joe is south, and Grandpa is west."

The Ponderosa ranch had adjusted well to its growing family well over the past years. It was no longer a bachelor pad for the Cartwright men. Two homesteads had already been built, with a third near completion, to accommodate the sons' growing families. Hoss and his wife Charlotte's place was the first to be constructed, three miles east of the main house. It was a fine home that Adam designed with four bedrooms and a large great room. The second home finished, surprisingly, was not for Adam and Evelyn and their five children, but for Ben. A few years back Benjamin Cartwright married for the fourth time to Millicent Vaughn, a widow from the city. After discussing matters with his sons, it was decided that Adam and his family would remain in the main house and three new homesteads would be constructed for the remaining men and families. This way everyone would be close enough for visiting and emergencies, yet far enough for a bit of privacy. Again, Adam's architectural skills were put to use in designing a cozy three bedroom home for his father, his father's new bride, and younger brother Jamie. In addition to the home, Ben had Adam design a small cottage for their cook, and family friend, Hop Sing. With Joe's homestead ready for move-in, all four men now could enjoy a home of their own.

"So how far along are they with the house?" Eli Guthrie asked his young customer.

"Oh it's pretty much finished, sir. The chimneys are working and there's glass in the windows, things like that," Lizzie replied.

"What's the holdup then?"

"Aunt Rebecca wants Uncle Joe to finish some shelves in the bedrooms and kitchen before they move everything in, and he can't right now because he's out doing roundup with Pa and the other men. He said that…"

There was a sudden crash which halted their conversation. Elizabeth turned to see a thin girl with mousy brown hair scrabble to pick up the can display she had unintentionally bumped into.

"I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to, it was an accident," she said quickly trying to restore the display.

"No harm done my dear," assured Mr. Guthrie sweetly as he walked towards the girl and began to help. Lizzie followed his lead and in no time the three of them had restored the pyramid of canned goods.

"Hello. I'm Lizzie Cartwright," Elizabeth said extending her hand towards the girl. "I haven't seen you before, did you just move to Virginia City?"

The girl timidly reached out her limp hand and quickly shook Lizzie's welcome. "No just passing through," she reluctantly admitted. She then grabbed the few items to be purchased and rushed to the front of the store.

"Will that be all Miss?" he inquired as she placed the groceries on the counter.

"Yes sir, and sorry again 'bout your cans."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. That comes to thirty-four cents." Maisy handed over three dimes and a nickel, took her penny change from the merchant, then swiftly packed the grocery items into her muslin sack and headed out the door.

Lizzie came to the front of the store and looked out the window just in time to see the girl duck into the alley beside the livery across the street.

"Bit of a ragamuffin if you ask me," remarked Mr. Guthrie. "Poor thing looks like she hasn't eaten in days. Do you know her Elizabeth?"

"No sir. She said she was just passing through, but from where, I don't know. She wouldn't tell me her name either."

"Well maybe I should inform the sheriff just to be on the safe side. Can't have a child be neglected, can we?"

"No sir, we can't," agreed Lizzie.

"Now what is it you're in need of today?"

"Some black thread please and four sticks of horehound candy…better make that five sticks," she decided rolling her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Out alongside the back entrance to the livery, Maisy met up with Jake. She had instructed the boy to wait for her behind the wood pile of the livery while she went and purchased food. He was delighted to see her return and hugged his sister tightly when she came running up.

"I stayed just where ya told me to Maisy," the boy proudly stated.

"I know Jakey, you did real good. Look Jake, I found somewhere we can stay, but we need to do some more walking."

"But Maisy I don't wanna walk no more," Jake whined.

"We have to Jake, now let's git goin'," she commanded grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her as they left the alley.

Leading him out into the street, the two of them began walking towards the edge of town. Maisy suddenly halted. It just occurred to her that she had no idea of how to get to the uninhabited ranch. The girl in the store only explained the distance and location from the main house. Maisy needed to find the main ranch, but do so without raising any suspicion. Surveying the town, she spotted an elderly couple loading some packages into the back of their tattered buckboard. Motioning for Jake to follow, Maisy marched up to the couple.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell my where the Cartwrights live?"

"Depends on which Cartwright you're looking for."

"Elizabeth Cartwright. I'm a friend of hers and need to return some books I borrowed," she lied. Maisy was becoming a master at falsehoods. Years of living on the streets and in orphanages had tainted her perception of right and wrong. If she could get away with the untruth then it was right. If she was caught then it was wrong. It seemed simple enough.

"Well you're in luck. The missus and I were headin' past Adam's place right now. You and the boy care for a ride?"

Maisy wasn't sure if this was a good way for them to remain inconspicuous. She peered over at Jake, whose eyes pleaded with her to accept the man's offer. Knowing his little legs couldn't handle much more, Maisy decided to give in.

"That's mighty kind of y'all," Maisy said snatching up their things from the ground and made her way to the rear of the buckboard with an elated Jake in tow.

Several hours later the two children stood in awe of the newly constructed dwelling. To others it may have appeared to be your average home, but for Maisy and Jake its presence was something that engulfed their senses. Freshly cut pine wafted up their noses as they touched the smooth railing to the front porch. Peering into the windows, Maisy saw a large open room. In the far left corner of the room was the kitchen equipped with an indoor pump, large sink and new stove that was as black as the night. The other side of the room played host to the grandest fireplace she had ever seen. An assortment of stones had been strategically placed to create the sturdy yet welcoming hearth. Yes indeed, this would be a wonderful place to call home, even if it was only for a little while.

The front was locked, which did not surprise Maisy. The task at hand was to find a way in with the least amount of damage possible.

"Jake, go check round the back for a way in will ya," Maisy instructed. "I'll look 'round the front."

As the young lad quickly obeyed, Maisy went about checking the windows.

"Maisy, I found a window that's open," Jake yelled from the back of the house a few minutes later.

Maisy ran around to the rear of the home to find Jake standing atop a pile of construction debris. He was pointing to a small window in the middle of the second storey that was partially open.

"Great job Jakey!" she praised. "Do you think you can fit through?"

"Sure I can," he boasted.

Racing to the side of the residence, Maisy grabbed hold of the long, wooden ladder she had passed just moments ago and began dragging it to the back. Seeing his sister with the ladder, Jake descended the mound and dashed over to help. The two managed to lift the contraption and carefully lean it against the edge of the first storey. Holding it steady Maisy turned to Jake.

"OK Jakey, git on up. Be careful not to break nothin'," she warned. "It ain't supposed to look like anyone's been here."

"Geez Maisy, I ain't gonna break nothin'," he retorted rolling his eyes. Maisy laughed a little to herself. It seems her attitude was beginning to rub off on her little brother.

Jake scurried up the ladder quicker than a squirrel climbing a tree. Cautiously crawling on the slanted roof, Jake reached the window and squeezed himself through the petite opening. Landing with a thump in the empty room, he swiftly got up and popped his head out the window.

"I'm in Maisy!" he called.

"Good Jake, now run and unlock the front door", she hollered back as she hurried to the front.

Jake was down the stairs in a flash, unbolted the large front door and swung it open. "Ain't it the bestest place ya ever saw Maisy?"

"It sure it Jakey!" she remarked.

Maisy walked over to the fireplace and set down their sacks on the stone hearth. "I don't know 'bout you Jake, but I'm starving'," she stated, reaching into one of the bags and pulling out some food.

"Is it pickled onions?" Jake asked.

"Nope."

"Good, then I'm starvin' too!"

Joe and Rebecca's wagon was almost full. The older kids, Lizzie, Luke, and Benny, had spent the better part of the morning packing the buckboard with their aunt and uncle's belongings. With the men returning from round up in a few days, it would be nice if the moving process was started, or so thought the women of the house. It wasn't the way the kids preferred to spend their Saturday, especially Luke, but they didn't complain. Less boxes and crates meant more living space. For many months there have been twelve people living at Ponderosa. Crates and extra furniture littered the great room. After tripping over a box for what seemed the four hundredth time, Rebecca enlisted the help of Evelyn to get some things over to the new homestead. Everyone was craving more space and the time had come to make it.

"Aunt Becca! Would you like this box to go too?" Luke bellowed from the house.

"Yes Lucas, but be careful, I have dishes in that one," Rebecca called back after placing a pile of quilts in the wain.

In an hour's time the buckboard was loaded and ready to transport. Luke climbed up to the right side of the seat and grabbed the reins. Benny had no objections as he ascended the wagon and sat next to his twin. Luke was much better at handling horses than he was. Truth be told, he was a bit afraid of the large working animals. He found them rather unpredictable and temperamental, with the exception of Ichabod, his appaloosa. Lizzie squeezed herself into a spot at the back of the wagon. She was more than happy to barricade herself in the corner of the wain with an apple and a book. Today's choice was a fresh Spartan and her mother's copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. When everyone was settled, Rebecca called out last minute instructions.

"Now don't dawdle, but be careful, especially around corners," she said with worry in her voice. "And watch those crates on the side; they have fragile items in them. And…"

"Auntie, this ain't my first time driving a team," interrupted Luke, rolling his eyes.

"Lucas Cartwright!" Evelyn snapped, shooting her impatient son a warning look. Luke smiled sheepishly then turned his attention to the horses.

"Evelyn it's fine, really. I trust them, I just want things to go smoothly is all," Rebecca said.

"Of course you want things to go smoothly, Becca dear, but I would hardly think that rude behaviour is fine, would you Lucas?"

"No ma'am. Sorry Auntie", he said quietly. Luke could see Benny out of the corner of his eyes. His brother was getting much enjoyment out of Luke's chastisement. Benny was grinning from ear to ear while trying to suppress laughter. Luke gave his twin a quick punch to the thigh then glared at him as is if to say '_keep it up pal and you'll be sorry'_. He clicked the team into motion as Evelyn called to them to be back in time for supper. Benny's smile disappeared. This ride was going to be a long one.


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour and a half they turned the last corner towards Joe and Rebecca's homestead. Luke had had moved the team at a snail's pace, much to Benny and Lizzie's chagrin. Heaven help him if any of those dishes ended up in pieces. He would hate to lose the ability to sit for any extended period of time. As they came closer to the home, Benny nudged Luke.

"Stop the wagon," he ordered.

Luke ignored his brother and kept the team moving.

"Luke stop the blasted wagon!" Benny yelled.

Shocked by his brother's outburst, Luke pulled the reins and brought the pair of geldings to a halt. "What is your problem!" he barked.

"Look!" Benny said pointing to the smoke coming out of the chimney. "Someone's there. Who would be there?" he questioned nervously.

"Maybe it's Goldilocks," replied Luke sarcastically.

"Do you ever take anything seriously?"

"Why did you stop the wagon?" Lizzie had jumped out of the back and ran to the front to see what was happening.

"There's smoke coming from the chimney and Worried Walter here reckons we shouldn't keep going," said Luke, slapping his brother on the back.

"Will you shut up! You…you… ignoranus!" Benny roared, pushing Luke forcefully. Luke dropped the reins and pushed back, making Benny flip off the seat and land in the dirt. Benny quickly got up and proceeded to lunge at Luke, only to be snapped back before reaching his brother. Lizzie had grabbed him by his suspenders and pulled him away.

"Knock it off, the pair of you!" she hollered, placing herself between the twins. "Quit acting like jackasses! And Benny the word is ignoramus, not ignoranus. If you're going to insult someone get it right, will ya!"

The two boys stared at their sister, astounded by her abrupt mediation and sharp tongue. Lizzie then instructed Luke to drive the wagon to a group of trees, about 50 yards away, to rest. Without so much as a word, Luke ascended the buckboard and did as he was told. After loosely tying the horses, he went to the front of the wagon. Reaching under the seat, he pulled out a long, leather scabbard, which contained one of his father's Winchesters. Luke had cunningly placed the rifle under the seat before the wagon was packed in the anticipation of trouble on their journey. If Adam had been home at the time, this would never have occurred. Luke and Benny were permitted to use a rifle, but only when hunting and only under the supervision of an adult. In the event that his father ever found out of his disobedience, Luke hoped the '_I was being the man of the house_' defence would work. He still wasn't sure as he walked back, rifle at his side, to rejoin his siblings.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Lizzie questioned upon seeing the firearm.

"Whatever needs to be done, I reckon," he stated bravely as he started to walk in the direction of the house.

"He's gonna end up shooting his foot off, isn't he?" commented Benny.

"Probably," she sighed, "but we'll deal with that later."

"So who's gonna look in the window?" Lizzie said as they lay hidden behind the shrubbery, close to the east side of the house.

Luke was the first to pipe up "I'll go. I ain't yella," he muttered before darting over to one of the windows. Crouched under the far windowpane, he took a deep breath then slowly raised his head. As Luke peered into the great room, a sly grin crept onto his face over what he witnessed. He motioned for his brother and sister to join him under the sill. Benny and Lizzie looked at each puzzled, and then scampered over.

"What are you grinning about?" Lizzie inquired.

"Take a look for yourself," whispered Luke.

Lizzie and Benny peeked through the glass pane to see two children by the fireplace. With her back to the window, a girl was stoking the fire with a long, crooked stick while a boy, much younger, was neatly piling loose twigs close to the hearth.

"It's just a couple of kids," Benny remarked. "What are they doing here? How did they get into the house, we have the only key? Where…."

"Oh shut up!" Luke interjected.

Lizzie spoke before Benny could retort. "We'll just go in and ask Benny. They aren't much of a threat to us. The boy looks to be Savi's age and the girl can't be more than nine."

"What if there are others upstairs?" whispered Benny.

Luke cursed under his breath. His twin's inquisitive and timid nature annoyed him at times, but today it was downright irritating. Standing up, Luke took hold of the rifle and marched towards the front door.

"Lucas! Lucas!" Lizzie cried in a hushed voice, but Luke paid her no mind. He stormed through the front entry, his siblings running after him.

The two children cowered in the far corner of the room at the sound of Luke's entrance.

"Who are you and what're ya doing here?" Luke growled holding the gun high. "Answer me!"

"Lucas, stop it!" Lizzie screamed, pushing the gun's barrel downward. "I know her!"

"You know her?" Benny asked.

"Well sort of. She's the girl I told you about, the one in the mercantile, who knocked over all the cans."

Lizzie approached the girl and boy. She was standing stiffly with a scowl on her face, protecting the young boy.

"Hi Sweetie, what's your name?"

"Well it sure the hell ain't Sweetie!" the girl snapped.

Benny and Luke burst out laughing at the girl's response. Lizzie, however, was less than amused. _So it's going to be like that is it? _She thought. She came closer to the children. "Boy, you sure got a mouth on ya!" Lizzie chided, her arms folded over her chest. "Tell me your name before I get one of my brothers here to go for the sheriff."

"OK, OK, no need to git him involved, that's for damn sure. My name is Maisy and this here is my brother Jake," she said pointing to the boy hiding behind her.

"Where y'all from and what are you doing here?" Benny piped up.

Maisy's talent for lying kicked in with rapid speed. She told them they were from a place up north. Their mother had died over a year ago after being attacked by a wolf, while protecting her children and home. Their father was working in the fields and was unable to save her. Being so consumed with grief over the loss of his wife, he turned to moonshine for comfort and the drinking then lead to violent outbursts which he took out on his children. After months of abuse, she packed a few things and her and Jake snuck away in the night. They were headed south to stay with their mother's sister, but needed a place to rest for a spell. When she heard Lizzie and Mr. Guthrie speaking about Joe's place, she decided no one would mind if they stayed a day or so.

"I know it was wrong to break in, but we had no where's else to stay," Maisy said, concluding her tale of woe.

"I'm sure Uncle Joe and Aunt Becca won't mind what you did, considering all you've been through," Benny assured them.

"Sure they wouldn't," Luke agreed, "but y'all can't stay here by yourselves."

"Luke's right. Come with us to the Ponderosa," suggested Lizzie.

"No, we can't," Maisy replied nervously, "he'd be sure to find us."

"So what! Our pa ain't scared of anyone. He can handle some stupid drunkard," Luke boasted.

"Besides," said Lizzie "Mr. Guthrie already told the sheriff about you, so if we just go see him everything will be fine. Maybe he could arrange for your aunt to come and get you in Virginia City."

"What do you mean he told the sheriff!" Maisy bellowed.

"Don't yell at me! It's not my doing. Mr. Guthrie was just concerned is all. You two don't exactly look like you live in a mansion," Lizzie retorted.

"We can't! We just can't!"

Jake started to cry as Maisy held him close.

"OK, OK, calm down. No need for that," said Luke.

"Why can't they stay Lizzie? It won't be for very long and we would be the only ones who know," Benny suggested.

"Because they're just kids Benny. They need someone to take care of them."

"We can watch out for them and bring them some food until they leave. Wouldn't be much different from taking care of Mary and Morgan," Benny continued.

"Yah Lizzie," agreed Luke, "what if the sheriff turns them over to their pa? They'd be good as dead."

"Fine, but I still think we should tell Ma and Pa."

Maisy and Jake helped them unload the wagon. They were happy to see so many wonderful things, especially the blankets. Being on the lam was a chilling experience, in more ways than one.

When the buckboard was cleared out, Lizzie told Maisy that one of them would be back later that night with some food. The three siblings then climbed into the wagon and headed for home. They discussed their plan for keeping the presence of Maisy and Jack a secret. It would not be an easy task, especially if their younger siblings found out. Mary, who was eight, had a tendency to tell their parents everything, particularly information that had nothing to do with her. She was also the worst liar in the state of Nevada. Whenever Mary told a lie her eyes would glance skyward and they first thing out of her mouth would be "Ummm…" Morgan, on the other hand, was seven and easily excitable. This meant that spilling the beanswas a definite possibility. Because of these factors, it was decided to keep Maisy and Jake's whereabouts between the three of them. They would take turns covering for each other when visits were made during chore time. Benny would return this evening, Lizzie tomorrow after church, and Luke on Monday before school. Adam, Joe and the rest of the men would be returning in a matter of days, so it was vital to keep a close eye on the two young trespassers.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is taking him so long? Ma wants us in the house and ready for bed in ten minutes," Lizzie whispered to Luke. The two were in the barn, having just finished their Saturday night bath. Benny had yet to bathe and less than ten minutes to do so. Lizzie was pacing the floor anxiously while Luke kept watch at one of the barn doors. After what seemed an eternity, Luke turned to Lizzie and spoke. "He's coming!" he said in a hushed tone.

Benny trotted his horse into the barn; Luke closed the door behind him.

"Boy, Ben you sure took your sweet time," Luke announced.

"I went as fast as I could!" Benny shot back.

"Enough you two," Lizzie cut in, "Benny you have about three minutes to bathe before Ma sends one of the younger kids to get us."

Benny raced to the far corner of the barn where the weekly bathing station was set up. Stepping behind the worn, strung up sheets, he stripped down and hopped into the tub of lukewarm water. As Benny vigorously scrubbed a week's worth of grime off his body, Lizzie and Luke took care of Ichabod.

"So how did things go with Maisy and Jake," Lizzie asked through the sheets as she brushed Ichabod's back.

"Fine I guess. Jake actually speaks when he gets a chance. Maisy didn't look so good though and she didn't eat very much," replied Benny.

Just then one of the barn doors swung open. Standing in the entrance in a nightshirt and boots was the youngest of Adam and Evelyn's children, Morgan. "Ma wants everybody inside on the double!" he exclaimed.

"Yah, we know Morgan," Luke said walking towards his kid brother. "Go tell her we're coming."

Morgan remained in the doorway "Whatcha talking 'bout?" he asked.

"Nothin', and if we were, it wouldn't be any business of yours. Now git in the house," commanded Luke taking hold of Morgan's shoulders and spinning him around. "Go!"

Morgan darted back to the house, his nightshirt flapping in the wind.

"You better watch yourself Lucas," Benny warned as exited the partitioned area. "If he suspects anything he'll squeal to Ma."

"Benjamin, Benjamin. If I was nice to the little rodent it would cause more suspicion. This way he still thinks he's annoying me, as always," laughed Luke.

"You have a point there brother."

"So how can I cover tomorrow's visit?" Lizzie enquired, changing the subject.

"Why don't you say you're going to Uncle Hoss' after church? You can pay a quick visit to Katie, then head for Uncle Joe's. You'll be good until supper time," suggested Benny.

"You're brilliant Benny!"

"I know," Benny bragged.

"Come on, let's go inside before Ma comes to get us herself," Luke urged, and the three proceeded to walk in the direction of the house.

Jake's face lit up when he saw Lizzie riding towards the homestead and he ran to meet her.

"Hi, Jake."

"Hi, Lizzie! Whatcha bringed?"

Lizzie laughed, "Well, I was just at my aunt Charlotte's and she sent me home with freshly baked biscuits, honey-whipped butter, and apple preserves. She's the best cook there is around these parts, even better than my ma."

Lizzie dismounted, handed Jake the biscuits to carry, and then followed him into the house. She found Maisy curled up beside the hearth wrapped in a quilt. "Maisy, are you alright?" she asked.

"Maisy, don't feel good," replied Jake instead. "Her's is cold."

Lizzie went over to the girl, knelt down and placed her hand on her forehead. "Maisy, you're burning up!" she exclaimed.

"I'm OK, just a little cold is all," Maisy said weakly.

Lizzie went straight to work. She instructed Jake to fetch some dry branches and twigs outside while she gathered more blankets and pillows in order to construct a make-shift bed close to the fireplace for Maisy. When Jake returned, Lizzie made a roaring fire then spread out a fine feast, thanks to Aunt Charlotte. As Maisy slept and Jake ate, Lizzie read aloud fairy tales from Hans Christian Andersen. Jake's favourite was _The Emperor's New Clothes_. He couldn't believe that a king would walk around town wearing absolutely nothing. For the first time in ages the little boy was laughing.

At twenty to six, Lizzie mounted her sorrel Blaze. Before heading home she made sure the two children had enough firewood and food and were settled for the evening. As Lizzie quickly trotted towards the Ponderosa, she pondered on how to handle the current situation. With Maisy sick, her and Jake needed more care than the occasional check-in, which would be hard to do with everyone back to school tomorrow. The plan needed to change, but how?

Luke was sitting on the dresser in Lizzie and Mary's room. He cocked an eyebrow at his sister, who sat beside Benny on her bed. "What do you mean we're moving to plan B? There is no plan B, Elizabeth!"

"I thought of it during supper. Listen Luke, Maisy is really sick; she can't take care of herself, let alone Jake. Someone needs to be there for them, and better me than either of you," she said pointing to her brothers. "I've decided not to go to school until she's better and I need everyone to cover for me."

"Play hooky! Have you lost your mind!" Benny burst out. "How are we supposed to cover you not being at school?"

"Hold on a minute!" Luke interrupted. "What did you mean by 'everyone'?"

Just then there was a slight knock at the bedroom door. Without waiting for permission to enter, in walked Mary, Morgan, and Joe and Rebecca's oldest, seven and a half year old, EJ.

"Hey this is a private conversation, so just turn around and walk right out!" Benny ordered.

"I told them to come," Lizzie confessed. She got off the bed and quickly shut the door behind the younger kids. "Look, we need to tell them so they won't squeal when I don't show up for school."

"This is bad. This is really, really bad!" feared Benny, who was now pacing the floor.

"You're not going to school, Lizzie? Why?" questioned EJ.

"Sit down you three and I'll explain everything."

After swearing the kids to secrecy, Lizzie, Benny, and Luke shared their encounter of Maisy and Jake - Luke, using more colourful language than the others. They told them that because of the violent nature of Maisy and Jack's pa, keeping the secret was crucial. Lizzie then went on to explain 'Plan B'. She would leave in the buckboard with the rest of the family, but be dropped off at the homestead on their way to town then be picked up on the way back. If Lizzie needed to stay longer, the others were to say she was working on a school project at her friend Shanda Dee's house and would be back before supper. When Miss Miller questions her absence, Benny would be the one to say that Lizzie was at home sick. If the teacher asked for a note, he was to say that things were busy and there wasn't time, but one would be brought the following day, if needed.

"How are ya gonna get a note from Ma?" asked Mary.

"I won't need to. Miss Miller knows how busy the Ponderosa has been lately. She'll just wish me well and send home my lessons with one of you."

"I hope you're right Lizzie," sighed Luke, "cuz if you're not we're in deep trouble."

"I know Luke. I hope I'm right too."


	5. Chapter 5

Adam Cartwright rolled into Virginia City a little after three in the afternoon with two injured men in the back of his buckboard. Round up had not gone as planned this time around. One of the younger and less experienced ranch hands had spooked a number of the cattle causing chaos and wounding two of the men. He was beginning to sense how his father must have felt after all those years of running the Ponderosa. Having to deal with incompetent persons and the liabilities they created. Right now he envied Ben's flexibility. He and Millie were having a grand time in San Francisco visiting friends, while Adam, dirty and tired, was hauling in a pair of hurt workers.

He pulled the wagon up alongside Doctor Wilson's clinic. "Hey, Doc!" Adam called bringing the team of horses to a halt.

Doctor Clyde Wilson emerged from his office. "What on earth happened here Adam?" he said upon seeing the back of the buckboard.

"Jimmy Donaldson, that's what!" Adam growled, jumping down from the seat. "That kid is an absolute menace! I don't know what I was thinking hiring him on!"

"Maybe because he's Billy Donaldson's son and you wanted to help the old man out," winced Howard O'Connor as the doctor help him from the wagon.

"We'll be alright Mr. Cartwright," groaned the other man, Buck Jenkins.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place, Buck," Adam retorted.

"What's done is done, Adam," Clyde said. "Now let's get these fellows inside so I can get a better look shall we?"

Adam nodded his head and helped the physician with the two patients.

Upon further examination, besides cuts and bruises, the diagnosis was a broken leg for Buck and some cracked ribs for Howard. Doctor Wilson suggested the men remain at the clinic over night in order to give them a chance to rest before being transported. Adam agreed, thanked the doctor and left the examination room. As he was about to ascend his wagon he heard a women calling out to him.

"Mr. Cartwright! Mr. Cartwright!"

Adam turned and saw a young women running towards him. "Hello Miss Miller, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Mr. Cartwright," she replied, catching her breath. "I'm glad I spotted you. Luke has forgotten his lesson books again and he needs them to study for a test tomorrow. If you come by the school house I can give them to you."

"That boy of mine," Adam sighed, shaking his head. "Thank you, Miss Miller. I will be over shortly to collect them. I assure you he will be prepared for tomorrow's examination."

"I'm sure he will be," she laughed. "I noticed you just came from Doctor Wilson's office. I hope Elizabeth hasn't taken a turn for the worse," she went on to say, her tone now serious.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong with Elizabeth?" Adam was taken back a little by her statement.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Miss Miller, my brothers and I have been away on a round up. If something has happened over the past several weeks I have not been notified."

"Mr. Cartwright, Elizabeth has been absent from school for the past three days now," she explained. "I've been sending her lessons home with Benjamin."

"Did my wife say what is ailing Lizzie?"

"No sir. I haven't spoken to Mrs. Cartwright, nor have I received a letter explaining the reason for Lizzie's absence. I know the Ponderosa has been rather busy with your brother and his family there, so when Benjamin informed me of Elizabeth being under the weather I didn't see the need to bother your wife. I figured she had her hands full."

As she spoke the doctor exited the clinic. "Sorry to interrupt; Adam, would you be able to go to the mercantile and pick up bandages for me? I don't have enough to wrap Howard's chest."

"Sure thing."

"Say Clyde, have you made any recent calls to the Ponderosa to check on Elizabeth," asked Adam. "Apparently she's missed a few days of school due to illness."

"No, Adam, but I would be happy to make a trip to check on her when I'm done patching up Howard and Buck."

"Thanks, Clyde, it's much appreciated. I'll be back in a minute with those bandages." He then turned to the teacher, thanked her for her concern, tipped his hat and headed for the mercantile.

When Adam entered the store, he found the proprietor, Eli Guthrie, and Sheriff Clem Foster at the front counter in deep conversation. "It sounds like her Clem, but I can't say for sure. Elizabeth Cartwright was in here as well when it happened; maybe she can shed some light on it."

"What's this about Elizabeth," questioned Adam as he joined the two gentlemen at the counter.

"Hello, Adam, didn't know you were back," said the Sheriff.

"Just got into town a little while ago, Clem. Couldn't help but over hear you and Eli. Is my daughter in trouble with something?"

"Heavens no, Adam! Just received a wire from Carson City. Seems a couple of kids ran away from the orphanage there. Eli said that there was a young girl in here about a week ago, buying some things. We think it might be one of the orphans."

"What does that have to do with Lizzie?" Adam asked with a quizzical look on his face.

Eli relayed the story of his and Lizzie's encounter with the girl to Adam.

"Mind if I ride with you to the Ponderosa? I'd like to ask Lizzie a few questions about the incident," Clem asked.

"By all means, Clem. I have some questions that need answering as well," replied Adam.

Adam dropped of the bandages at the clinic, picked up Luke's books from school and he and Clem headed for the Ponderosa. Adam had a suspicion that this day was about to get worse.

"Evvy! Evvy!" Adam called as he descended the buckboard. Sheriff Foster dismounted his horse and tied it to one of the hitching posts.

"Adam!" Evelyn exclaimed upon seeing her husband. She ran to him and was swept up in an embrace. "I'm so glad you're home. We expected you and the others back days ago. What kept you?" she stated only to delay his response with a kiss.

"It's a long story, my love. I'll tell you about it later. I saw Clara Miller in town who told me about Lizzie. Doc Wilson will be here shortly to examine her, is she alright?"

"Adam, what are you talking about?"

"Miss Miller said that Lizzie hasn't been to school in three days because she is ill."

"Three days?" Evelyn snickered. "Why that's just absurd! I've sent her to school with the rest of the children, same as always. She's not sick."

Adam closed his eyes and clasped the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb, this was a headache he didn't need right now. "Will you please go get your daughter so we can sort out this mess? Clem Foster also has some questions for her regarding an incident in town," said Adam, seeing Clem walk towards them.

"She's not here. OUR daughter is over at the Holbrook place working on a school project with Shanda Dee."

This was the final straw. Someone was going to explain to him what was going on and explain right now. "Are the other children inside?" he asked Evelyn in an agitated voice.

"Yes, they are upstairs working on their school work."

Leaving Evelyn and Clem in the yard, Adam stormed through the front door. "Benjamin! Lucas! Mary! Morgan! Ethan! All of you get down here this minute," he bellowed for the bottom of the stairs.

Upon hearing his booming voice the children quickly obeyed. They silently descended the stairs, bringing with them six year old Savannah and three year old Asher, Joe and Rebecca's two youngest. Gathered in the great room were Evelyn and Clem, along with Rebecca who came from the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. Adam pointed to the settee, "Sit!" he commanded.

The children complied. Their heads were bowed in an effort to avoid eye contact with any of the adults in the room.

Adam crossed his arms over his chest. Trying to calm himself, he took a deep breath and proceeded with the inquiry. "Has Lizzie been to school this week?" Without looking at Adam, Benny, Luke, Mary, Morgan and EJ all softly shook their heads no. "I see," Adam continued, "And is Lizzie at the Holbrook's right now?" Again the children shook their heads. "Then where, pray tell, is she?" The children remained quiet. "I want to know where Elizabeth is, and I want to know right now!" Adam barked.

It was Mary who made the mistake of looking up. The poor girl had kept a secret for four whole days, a record in her books. Adam could see that she was about to burst. He took a couple steps closer to the girl and in a deep voice said, "Mary?"

That was all it took to break the dam. Mary's verbal flood gates were now open. "It wasn't us, Pa," she stated, pointing to Morgan and EJ, "it was Lizzie, Benny and Luke. They're the ones who found Maisy and Jake at Uncle Joe's. They said that Maisy and Jake could stay there a little bit. Nobody was using the new house, so Lizzie said it was okay. Maisy and Jake ran away from their Pay because he was being mean to them and they wanted to go live with their auntie. But Maisy got sick and Lizzie said that she had to skip school so she could take care of them. We couldn't tell Ma or anyone cuz Luke said that the 'lousy drunk bastard' would come and kill them. I ain't never seen them, but I don't want them to get killed. So Lizzie told Benny to tell Miss Miller that she was sick and couldn't go to school. Then Luke told Ma that Lizzie had to do homework with Shanda Dee. But she's not at Shanda Dee's, Pa, she is at Uncle Joe and Aunt Rebecca's taking care of Maisy." Mary took a deep breath, and then sat back down on the settee. One could almost see the weight lifted from her shoulders.

The adults were completely dumb founded. They stood there; mouths slightly gaped open in complete shock. After a moment or two, it was Benny who finally broke the deafening silence. "You know Mary has always been a losquishus person , Pa," he chortled softly, trying to lighten the situation and snapping Adam out of his daze.

Taking charge of the situation, Adam turned to his wife. "Evelyn, please get some blankets and pillows for the buckboard".

"Yes, Adam," she replied.

"Rebecca, Doc Wilson will be here soon. Will you help him set up the spare room for the girl?"

"Of course, Adam," Rebecca responded.

"Adam, would you and Evelyn like some help bringing the youngins back?" the sheriff asked.

"Yes, thank you, Clem."

Evelyn was back in a flash with blankets, pillows and a small bag containing a few medical items. As Clem and Rebecca helped Evelyn put the supplies into the wagon, Adam remained in the house to address his young delinquents.

"Now while your Ma and I are gone, you are to mind your Aunt Rebecca. Is that understood!" All the children silently nodded. "Lucas," he went on to say.

"Sir?"

"We will discuss your choice of words when I return."

"Yes sir", he grumbled, glaring at his younger sister.

"And, Benjamin."

"Yes, Pa?"

"Son, I believe the word you wanted was loquacious not losquishus. Yes, our Mary does have a rather loose tongue, doesn't she?" he said, watching her sink lower in the settee. With that Adam turned and left the house.

Sometime later, those left at the Ponderosa were still gathered in the great room waiting for Adam and the others to return. Rebecca had seen to it that the children were fed and ready for bed. Doctor Wilson was now at the ranch and was enjoying a cup of coffee with Rebecca at the table. Morgan and EJ watched as Benny and Luke played a game of checkers, while Mary and Savannah sat on the settee brushing their dolls' hair. Everyone froze upon hearing the wagon pull up in the front yard. Within seconds the front door flew open and in strode Adam carrying a young girl wrapped in a quilt. Clyde and Rebecca jumped up from the table and followed Adam as he raced the girl to the room near the kitchen. Evelyn was next to enter the house, followed by Clem, who was holding a sleeping Jake. She wasted no time, quickly ascending the stairs with Clem and Jake trailing behind her. The last to enter was a sobbing Lizzie. She went straight to her father's blue armed chair and plunked herself down, holding her head in her hands.

"What happened, Lizzie? Did Pa tan you?" Mary asked, rushing to her sister's side.

Lizzie sniffed loudly and shook her head. "Then watcha cryin' for?" Luke grumbled.

"Lucas, she won't wake up! Maisy won't wake up! I tried everything. I didn't know what to do. I...," her emotions got the best of her and she began crying louder than before.

Mary, who was now crying also, reached out and hugged her sister. The two girls curled up in the big blue chair and waited for news about Maisy.

Moments later Adam came out of the spare room. "Pa, is she...?" Benny started to ask.

"She's still not conscious, but Doctor Wilson believes that she will recover in time. Now that things are somewhat settled, I think all of you youngsters need to go to bed."

All of the children, except for Lizzie, walked to Adam for good night hugs and then clamoured up the stairs to their beds. Adam noticed Lizzie still sitting in his chair. "Elizabeth, I am in no mood to deal with anymore defiant behaviour this evening," he warned her with his hands now on his hips.

She slowly rose from the chair and turned to face her father, tears streamed down her cheeks. "Pa...," she began but couldn't continue.

Realizing his eldest daughter was struggling with her self-imposed burdens, Adam's heart softened. Opening his arms he gently uttered, "Come here Lizzie Lou."

Lizzie flew into her father's arms, still sobbing uncontrollably she managed to say, "Pa, I'm I'm sorry. I I I just just just wanted to to to help."

"Shhhh, baby, I know you did." When she calmed down he released his embrace and held her face with his hands. "I know you just wanted to help, Sweetie, your heart was in the right place but your judgement was not. You should have told your Ma. We can't keep our children safe if they are keeping things from us that could do them harm. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

"Yes Pa. I love you."

"I love you too, my Lizzie Lou," he said, then softly kissed her head. "Now will you please go to bed?"

"Yes sir," she laughed then ran up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days at the Ponderosa passed rapidly. After speaking to Lizzie and then to Jake, Sheriff Foster concluded that he had found the missing orphans. He wired Carson City with the details he had, with the promise of more information when Maisy had fully recuperated.

Maisy regained consciousness the following day when her fever lessened. When she was strong enough to receive visitors, Maisy was confronted by Lizzie and the other children. Being lied to was something they did not appreciate, especially Luke. All the children involved in "Plan B", were restricted to their rooms, except for when they were working on the extra chores that they were given. Lucas, however, received a firm bonus from Adam for his creative vocabulary. Maisy said very little regarding her and Jake's experiences while on the run, including why they began their journey in the first place. She only expressed remorse for the trouble she caused everyone and promised her past actions would not be repeated. Whether the remorse shared was genuine or not was unclear. Maisy had a talent for theatrics, perhaps this was a very good performance.

Jake, on the other hand, was giving Mary a run for her money. He talked from sun up to sun down about anything and everything. Most of his talking, however, was in question form. There were so many new things to see and experience on the Ponderosa for a young boy. Jake asked questions about the animals, equipment, nature, the food he ate, even about the clothes pins that were in the laundry basket. No one seemed to mind his quizzical manner, especially Evelyn, whom he constantly shadowed. Wherever she was, Jake was sure to be also. He was thriving in this environment, and so was Maisy. What would happen when the time came to send them back to Carson City?

There were still many unanswered questions regarding Jake and Maisy, which needed to be answered before the runaways became too settled. Evelyn, especially, was becoming attached to the two new additions. Adam worried about the repercussions these attachments would have, not only on his wife and children, but on Maisy and Jake as well. "Evvy, while I was in town today, I wired the orphanage in Carson City," Adam casually mentioned after he, Evelyn and Rebecca sat in the great room after the children had gone to bed.

"Adam, you didn't need to do that, the children are doing fine", she replied while looking up from her mending.

"Evelyn, those children are not ours. We have a legal responsibility to return them to Carson City."

"Maisy is not well enough to travel, Adam, and I will not put her health at risk due to a legal responsibility."

"I am aware of Maisy's condition, Evvy, which is why only you and I will be going to Carson City. That is if I can persuade my lovely sister-in-law to stay with our brood."

"I'd be happy to Adam. I may need to enlist Jamie for help," Rebecca replied.

"I'm sure my kid brother would be glad to pitch in, if you can pull him away from Martha Jean, that is."

Both women chuckled over the statement. "He is rather sweet on her," giggled Rebecca.

"It's that Cartwright charm," crowed Adam, "We're just plain irresistible. So what say you, Evvy? Are you up for a trip with your charismatic husband?"

Evelyn blushed, "I suppose we should look into the matter. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow after church. We'll stay in a hotel over night and go to the orphanage first thing Monday morning. Rebecca, we will be back Monday evening. Hopefully it won't take too long to get to the bottom of this."

Adam and Evelyn arrived at the orphanage at about half passed eight and were received by a young Sister still in her noviciate stage. She escorted the couple down a long dismal corridor to the office of Mother Lioba. The center was large but gave one a sense of being closed in thanks to the many children that swarmed the halls. Evelyn couldn't believe the number of unwanted children. Her heart broke at the sight. When they reached the office, Sister Gregory, their young guide, softly knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice behind the door responded.

Sister Gregory opened the door. "Mother, the Cartwrights are here to see you."

"Thank you, Sister Gregory. Please show them in and see to it that we are not disturbed."

"Yes, Mother Lioba."

Adam and Evelyn entered the modestly furnished office and politely greeted the elderly nun. After a few minutes of simple formalities it was down to business.

"I must say, I was relieved to have received your wire, Mr. Cartwright," Mother Lioba began. "We have been searching and praying for Margaret and Jacob since it was discovered they were missing. "

"And just how long was it until your discovery?" Evelyn curtly enquired.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Cartwright, with so little financial support and so many children we do the best we can."

"Forgive me, Mother Lioba. It has been a rather emotional week for our family," Evelyn apologized.

"Yes, I can imagine it has been with those too," she smirked. "I understand that both children are doing well, which is good. So when can we expect their return?" Mother Lioba asked, getting to the point.

"If we can address that issue after a bit more information, that would be appreciated," Adam said.

"Of course. Shall we begin with Margaret?" the nun responded, rising from her desk and walking to a set of wooden filing cabinets. Pulling two files, she returned to her desk and opened one of the files and spreading its contents in front of her, "Margaret Jane Harris, also known as Maisy - dreadful name for a girl if you ask me. Ten years old, although no specific birth date given. She came to our institution three years ago from New York City on what is known as the Orphan Train. She was sent hoping to be adopted by a family out west. Margaret was placed with two families before coming to us. Neither of the couples could handle her obstinate and vulgar behaviour. This last episode is the fourth time she has run away, and frankly I've had enough. When she is returned, we will see to it that it is for good."

"Mother Lioba, it is understandable that Maisy… er… Margaret would run off if it means being with her brother. I would hope there would be more effort made to see that siblings were not separated," said Evelyn tersely.

"There is, Mrs. Cartwright, but not in Maisy's case. Jacob and Margaret are of no relation, despite what she may have told you."

"I beg your pardon," said Adam.

"Jacob has been at the orphanage since he was an infant, about five years now. For some reason when Margaret arrived she took a liking to the boy and they have been inseparable ever since. They are only related in Margaret's imagination, not biologically." Seeing the shocked look on the Cartwrights' faces, Mother Lioba decided to continue instead of waiting for a response. "Jacob, we know, even less about," she said opening his file, "He was dropped off anonymously on the evening of June eighteenth, five years ago, in a grocery crate. He was wrapped in a ladies coat with a note simply saying, 'Please find him a good home'. Since it was Sister Bernadine who discovered the infant, we gave her the privilege of naming him. She named him Jacob for her father. Upon further inspection of the coat and crate we found this," Mother Lioba stated holding up a silver pocket watch. "It was in one of the pockets of the coat, whether on purpose or on accident we know not." She handed the watch to Adam who examined it closely. It was an old, yet beautifully crafted device with a while enamel dial and roman numerals. "If you open the watch, Mr. Cartwright, you will find the maker's name inside. If memory serves, it says, 'Geo. Graham, London', that is where we got the boys last name from. And there you have the story of Jacob Graham."

After handing the pocket watch back to Mother Lioba, Adam and Evelyn sat in quiet unbelief. It was worse than he thought. "I know this is much to digest," the nun sympathized. "You are not the first couple to be manipulated by Miss Margaret Jane Harris. I urge you to return the children as quickly as possible, so we can put this ordeal behind us."

Rising from his seat Adam said "Thank you for your insight, Mother Lioba. If you will excuse us, my wife and I have much to discuss. I will wire you as soon as possible of when we are returning with the children." He reached out and shook her hand. Evelyn, following her husband's lead, did the same and then the pair exited the office. Tears started to well up in Evelyn's eyes as Adam helped her into the surrey. Seeing his wife's distress, Adam tenderly grasped her hand in his as they began their journey back to the Ponderosa.


	7. Chapter 7

It was evening when the surrey drove into the front yard of the ranch. Adam and Evelyn had not spoken much regarding their conversation with Mother Lioba. Both were mentally and physically exhausted. Jamie heard the carriage and came out of the house to greet his brother and sister-in-law.

"Glad to have y'all back, Adam," he said with a hint of fatigue in his voice. "How did things go?"

"Glad to be back little brother. It was interesting to say the least. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. How were things here?"

"Interesting to say the least," Jamie grinned. "Would you like me to take care of the team for you?"

"Thank you, it would be appreciated. You're not going home tonight are you? It's rather late. I wouldn't hear the end of it from Pa if he found out you went home in the dark."

"What Pa doesn't know won't hurt him, Adam," Jamie guffawed. Adam glared at him, raising an eyebrow. "But on the chance he does find out, I think I'll crash in the bunkhouse."

"Wise choice kid," winked Adam.

As Jamie unhitched the team and lead them into the barn, Adam walked towards Evelyn, who was now standing on the front porch. She had a solemn look on her face.

"I was afraid this would happen," Adam sighed, shaking his head.

"Afraid what would happen, Adam? That I would want to keep them? They are not stray puppies, Adam Cartwright! They are two children who need a home and parents to love them. We have the room and they get along well with the other children, I don't see a problem," she retorted gruffly.

"Evelyn, the problem is that we know so little about them. The girl's already run off four times. What's to say she wouldn't run again?"

"Your pa knew little about Jamie," she said pointing to the barn, "and that didn't stop him from loving the boy. Even when Jamie ran off after breaking Pa's gun, he went to the city and convinced the boy to come back, and that was before Jamie was adopted."

"You seem to be quick to justify our current situation. Are you doing so for the children's benefit or your own?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you are implying?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed that Maisy is the same age Anna would be if she were still with us," Adam mentioned cautiously.

Tears streamed down Evelyn's cheeks. The moment she saw Maisy, the memory of the baby they had lost flooded her thoughts. The trauma of birth had been too great for the infant girl to handle.

"Evvy, I'm sorry. I ..." he began.

"No, you're right. Ever since they came I have had Anna on my mind. I believe I've been given another chance in a way, Adam. I understand that there was nothing I could have done to save Anna, she just wasn't strong enough, but I can do something for Maisy and Jake. I know you're trying to remain logical about the circumstances, but those children are NOT going back to that filthy institution!" With that, she spun on her heel and marched into the house.

Standing in front of the hearth, Evelyn stared at the smouldering fire. She did not notice Adam behind her, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "Well, I guess we should get some rest if we're making another trip to Carson City tomorrow."

A startled Evelyn quickly turned to face her husband. "Oh Adam, are you sure?" she cried.

"Positive. I'm sorry for questioning your motives, Evvy. I have been trying to remain logical, maybe a little too much. Forgive me?"

The sobbing woman nodded then ran across the room and hugged him fiercely.

"We need to take Maisy and Jake with us, so could you make sure they are up and ready?"

"Oh course," she replied, grinning profusely.

"Good. Now let's go to bed. I'm beat!" he yawned as they ascended the stairs to their room.

"Maisy I want to go back!" Jake howled.

"No! Now come on!" she growled, dragging the boy behind her.

"No Maisy! No!"

"Look, Jacob, I told you they don't want us! They were gonna take us back to the orphanage; I heard them say it myself. I ain't goin' back to that damn place Jake, so come on!" she shouted as they trudged down the dirt road towards town.

"Ma! Pa! Wake up! They're gone!" Morgan yelled, bursting into his parent's bedroom.

"Who?" Adam groggily asked.

"Jake and Maisy," Morgan explained. "I woke up cuz I had to use the outhouse and Jake wasn't in his bed. I checked to see if he was in Maisy's room downstairs, but they're not. They're gone!"

"Those two will be the death of me," Adam muttered as he leapt out of bed. "Morgan, go wake the others. Uncle Jamie is in the bunkhouse; tell him and Luke to saddle a couple of horses."

"Yes sir," Morgan replied then dashed out of the room.

"Five times, Evvy! Five!" Adam said to his wife as they quickly dressed.

"Have patience, Hon. She's probably just scared is all."

"Well if she isn't scared now she will be when I get a hold of her!" he promised, grabbing his shirt and storming out of the room. Adam raced to the barn where he found Jamie, Luke, Benny and four saddled horses. "I told Morgan only a couple of horses, not four," he remarked.

"We're goin' with ya, Pa," Luke bravely said.

"Absolutely not! I have neither the time nor the energy to worry about you two. Now march yourselves back into the house!"

"No sir," muttered Luke, mounting his horse.

"Do not test me boy!" warned Adam.

"Luke isn't trying to be tanishus, Pa," Benny intervened. "It's just that we were the ones who found Maisy and Jake and we are responsible for them."

"What is Luke?" Jamie questioned.

"Tanishus. You know, stubborn," Benny explained

"Tenacious, Benjamin," Adam chortled, "the word is tenacious."

"Right, Pa. Tenacious."

Benny had a talent of defusing Adam's temper, even if it was by accident.

"I'm pretty sure I know where they headed, Pa," Luke chimed in.

"Where's that son?"

"Back to Virginia City. If Maisy wants to get away quick, I think she my try to hitch a ride with someone in town."

"Sounds like a possibility. Jamie, take Benny and go check at Joe's just in case. And Benjamin, you best mind what he says, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Come on Mr. Tanishus," Adam said to Luke, "You're coming with me."

Maisy and Jake were half way to town when Luke and Adam spotted them. Upon hearing the galloping horses, Maisy turned to discover the two Cartwrights riding towards her and Jake.

"Hurry, Jake, run!" Maisy commanded, grabbing Jake's arm. "It's them!"

"No, Maisy!" he shouted, standing his ground.

"Fine! Get sent back for all I care! I don't need you! I don't need nobody!" she screamed, letting go of his arm and running into the open field along side of the road.

Seeing Jake standing by himself, Adam hollered to Luke. "Go stay with Jake," he ordered, "I'll get Maisy!"

When he came close enough, he jumped from his horse and raced after her on foot. It only took a second or two before he snatched her up in his arms.

"Let me go! Let me go! Get your damn hands offa me!" she shrieked, flailing and kicking about.

Saying nothing, Adam strode over to his horse and flung the girl, face down, over the saddle. He then walked the horse back to the road as Maisy lay there, screaming and swearing the whole way. When they reached Luke and Jake, Adam removed Maisy from the saddle and sat her on a large bolder, so he could be at eye level with his irate captive.

"So Margaret Jane, what made you run this time?" he calmly asked.

"I ain't goin' back, I tell ya! You ain't sending me back to that place!"

"What makes you think that Mrs. Cartwright and I would send you back to the orphanage?"

"I heard ya. You was talking last night and you told Mrs. Cartwright to have us ready to go to Carson City. I ain't goin' back!"

"So you've said. Did it ever occur to you, Margaret Jane that we would need to take you back in order to legally adopt you and Jacob?"

"No," she mumbled.

"No, you didn't. Perhaps I went about this the wrong way. I should not have assumed you would want to stay with us. I should have asked you and Jacob what you wanted. Before I ask, however, I want to make a few things clear. If you decide to be part of our family you will be treated as though you were born a Cartwright. This means that you will refer to me as Pa or Sir and Mrs. Cartwright as Ma or Ma'am. You will be expected to contribute to the running of the household by completing chores assigned to you and by attending school. Also, there will be no more running off, foul language, or lying. If you do, you will be punished same as my other children would if they behave inappropriately. Lastly, you will be surrounded by people who care for and love you. With this in mind, Maisy and Jacob, would you like to be members of our family?"

"I'll do it! I'll git 'dopted!" Jake exclaimed, raising his hand.

"Great, Jake!" Luke said patting the boy on the back.

Maisy jumped down from the bolder. "So will I catch hell for the stuff I already done?" she enquired rather distrustfully.

"Yes, including that last statement," Adam added after hearing Luke snicker.

"What would happen?"

"Well, let's see now. You have committed many infractions, Margaret. Your punishment would be quite substantial. For running away you will be confined to your room for two weeks. A long list of extra chores will be added to your regularly assigned jobs, which should take care of the lying offence. And a good tanning ought to take care of the vulgar language.

"What about borrowing?" Jake questioned.

"Shut up Jake!" Maisy glowered. "Don't..." Adam covered her mouth with his hand, stopping her mid sentence.

"What's this about borrowing, Jake?"

"Maisy stealed money from the sisters, but she's gonna give it back so they says it's just borrowing," he innocently clarified.

"Oh, Maisy, what have you done?" said Adam in an exasperated tone. "How much did you take?"

"Twenty-seven dollars and eighty-six cents, but I was gonna pay them back after I got a job."

"Stealing is a very serious action that will not be tolerated, no matter the reason."

"Geez, Maisy, if you come live with us, you won't be sitting for a month," laughed Luke.

"That's enough out of you, young man!" Adam scolded. He then turned his focus on Maisy. "I'll have to think on a suitable punishment for that one, but whatever I decide you must accept if you choose to become a Cartwright. So, Miss Margaret Jane Harris, what say you? Are you coming home with us or going in the other direction?"

Evelyn anxiously waited on the front porch for news about Maisy and Jake. She was about to go inside when she heard horses approaching. She ran from the porch to see Adam and Jake on one horse followed by Luke and Maisy on the other.

"Thank heavens you found them! I was worried sick," she gasped as Adam handed Jake to her. She wrapped her arms around the boy, squeezed him tight, and then gave him a light swat on the backside. "Don't you ever run off again, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Ma," he smiled then kissed her cheek.

Dismounting his horse, Adam walked over to Luke and Maisy. "Lucas, will you go see if you can track down your brother and Uncle Jamie and tell them we're all home now?"

"Sure, Pa," he replied. "Good luck, Little Sister, you'll need it," he whispered to Maisy before Adam lifted her off the horse.

"Lucas, back in half an hour, whether you find them or not."

"Yes, Sir," he yelled as he rode away.

Evelyn put Jake down and rushed over to Maisy, throwing her arms around her. "Oh, Maisy, I'm so happy you came back to us! Let's get you inside. You must be plum tuckered out," she said taking the girl by the hand and leading her in the direction of the house.

"Ahem!" Adam coughed. "Are you forgetting something young lady?"

"No, but I was hoping you did."

"Not likely," he smirked "Go wait for me in the barn."

"Adam, don't you think..."

"Evelyn, this is between me and Margaret Jane," he interrupted then turned to Maisy "Do as I say young lady."

"Yes, Mr. Cartwright," she sighed.

"I beg your pardon."

"Sorry," she beamed remembering, "I mean, yes, Pa."

"That's better," Adam grinned slightly as he watched his daughter walk towards the barn.

8


End file.
